Such hangers are known which can simultaneously hold several garments, for instance trousers, whereby several carrying bars running mutually parallel in the same plane are assigned to the carrying element provided with a suspension hook. This kind of garment hanger has the disadvantage that it is really difficult for instance to slide the individual trousers onto the various carrying bars, or to remove them therefrom, without to get entangled each time with the garments which are already hanging there. Thereby, the individual bars are connected via a rod connecting the ends of all bars and running at a right angle with respect thereto , whereby the carrying element with the suspension is affixed thereto somehow as an extension.
The hanging of the garments can be simplified, when the carrying element itself is bow-shaped and connected with the rear connection rod through a hinged joint. The totality of the mostly five carrying bars can then be swung vertically for storing, or horizontally for the removal or hanging of the individual garments. This hinged or swivel joint is self-locking, in order to keep the carrying element in the vertical position while the trousers, for instance, are inserted. When the trousers are inserted, the assembly of carrying bars has only to be swung into the vertical position, so that they require very little space in the closet. However, even in this kind of garment hangers, the disadvantage of the difficulties in the insertion or removal of the garment in the case of several carrying bars persists, since there is very little space available for these operations. So, for instance, the trousers have literally to be inserted, which is made difficult due to the fact that these carrying bars are coated with an antislip plastic, in order to prevent the sliding of the trouser after they have already been inserted. Due to these problems, usually not all five, but only two or three of the carrying bars forming the assembly are mostly put to use. This way, the actual use is minimal, compared to the pursued aim. From the German open application 17 78 353.8 a garment hanger is known which is horizontally extendible, whereby the upper part of the hanger, for instance, is guided through corresponding eyes, which are fastened in the top of the closet. On the lower part of the hanger, trousers or a similar garment can be supported. It is disadvantageous that this arrangement requires a counterweight, in order to keep the hanger in a horizontal position, when it is either provided or not provided with a garment. From such a hanger it is not possible to make, without any further ado, a multiple coat hanger, which can then be simply hung on a cloth bar in a closet, or on any other object, such as the door of a closet.